Broken
by Memory Of Rain
Summary: Dino always has to deal with Hibari combative habit. Getting tired, Dino decides to give Hibari a lesson for keeps picking a fights with people. But then he find out more Hibari's real feeling. WARNING! Fic contain spanking. Non-Yaoi. D18.


**Warning:** Contain spanking. Non-Yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it. D18.

**Note: **I'm not an English speaker so please spare my grammars. I'm doing my best.

**Broken**

The whole Chiavarone mansion becomes a mess. The fight between Dino and Hibari is still going on. This kind of battle happened every weeks in Chiavarone mansion. But today is different because Dino Boss wants to finish this brat [Hibari] off.

"I'm so done with you!" – Dino stands up from the rubble.

"Give up already?" – Hibari wipes the blood on his face and smirks.

"Kyouya, we need to stop right now!" – Dino finishes his sentence, speech up at Hibari and attacks him before he could counter. Hibari never see Dino with those eyes before, those determinate eyes with full of anger. During that defenseless moment, Dino disarms Hibari in one whip and push him to the wall.

Drop the tonfa, Hibari stands frozen against the wall, his eyes are wide open looking at Dino and then he laughing out loud.

"Wow. Impressive!" – The boy smirks and fights back against Dino with bare hand.

Dino quickly grasp on one of his arms and pins the boy down on the floor.

"Today, it's my win. And it is also an opportunity for me to give you a lesson as your teacher" – said Dino

"What did you said?" – Hibari frowns and asks aggressively.

Dino gives him no answer. He ties both of Hibari's arms with his whip and lifts the boy up to his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" - The boy yells and keeps kicking but it's useless.

Dino carries him upstairs, to his private room and locks the door.

"What do you think you're doing? You're bastard!" – Hibari yells.

"Help you feel less embarrassing on front of my members when I give you the lesson!" – Dino through Hibari on the couch and take off his jacket.

"What are you trying to do you're crazy carnivore? I don't need any lesson from you!" – Hibari barks.

"I said I'm going to give you a lesson! I'm going to spank you!" – Dino sits down on the couch and pulls Hibari over his knee.

"Are you serious?" – Hibari doesn't believe in his ears. From birth until now, nobody dare to give him a punishment or a spank not evens his parents. And today Dino gonna spank him? He still thinks this is a joke from Dino.

"I'm being serious!" – Dino position the boy faces down, with his stomach lays on Dino's thigh and bottom up. He keeps the whip tied Hibari arms and presses both hands against the back so the boy cannot move or escape from Dino.

"Stop it Dino! I'm not joking!" – Hibari starts kicking and trying to stand up, but he cannot get up against Dino's pressure on his back.

"I'm dead serious Kyouya! You think I cannot do that to you?" Dino removes Hibari's belt, unbutton his pant, and pull it down below his knee, let his bare bottom shows. Hibari's face turns red. Bestirring, the boy hopes he could get out of this situation.

"Let's me go! How dare you …. Ouch!" First stroke hits his rear. Hibari can't his words because he could feel the pain.

"Hibari Kyouya…" Dino speaks to him. "You are an invincible fighter, the strongest guardian but it doesn't mean you can be rude to anyone!" *Smack

"You are too cocky!" *Smack

"Too stubborn!" *Smack

"Do you agree with what I said about you?" – Dino stops and looks down on Hibari.

"You son of a bitch!" – Hibari gives his answer.

*Smack

"So you don't learn!" – Dino beats Hibari's bottom with another five strokes. He could feel how the boy's clenching and holding on to the pain. His bottom turns pink but he doesn't drop a tear.

"Again, did you know your mistake? Are you still being a little brat?" – Dino asks

"…"- Hibari closes his eyes, and holds his anger inside, tries not showing out any expression.

"Still stubborn? Let see how you deal with this!" – Dino unties his whip from Hibari arms. This time he uses the whip to beat Hibari.

*Smack *Smack

Hibari keeps quiet and not making any noise or reaction. Seeing how the boy is too stubborn and doesn't understand what he has done, Dino cannot hold on to his words, he yells and beats even harder:

"Kyouya…Answer me! Why are you always hurting yourself? Why are you always wanted to fight and getting hurt? " – Making Hibari to stop being stubborn, cocky or whatever is not the real point Dino wants to mention. This is what Dino really wants to know.

Still not giving up, Hibari catches his breath. Silently. No given answer. Hibari keeps his eyes close, bits his lip and continues taking the beating.

Hibari starts yelping after a few strokes. His bottom is turning red and it burns so bad. He doesn't want to cry for a stupid reason. But wait, he never cries before. This pain makes him teary a little.

The pain and burn that Hibari feels from this beating is totally different from the pain of wounds that he had taken from many battles with Dino before. This pain is different. It from the same person, same whip but with the care for him. This pain that makes him thinks about himself, but not about winning or losing. He wonders if he is crying right now.

"Dino… I will…bite … you …to…death…!" – Hibari starts weeping. "Stop it ….. It's hurt…..You're bastard!" –The boy groans.

"So what should you said?" – Dino asks and gives him another hard stroke.

"I'm …sorry! Sorry….Please…. stop!" - Hibari is mumbling and trembling. Feels like losing himself, he starts to cry.

"Are you crying?" – Dino whispers.

Dino stops beating him and puts down the whip. He could feel Hibari hands and body are sweating from the beating. The boy's body heat is getting hot. Dino knows that he was harsh on Hibari, but this is a lesson for him. After the beating, the boy could learn how to not being a little brat and he finally know how to cries.

Dino releases his arms. Hibari pants and almost fall down, but Dino catches him and put him sit up face to face with each other. The boy keeps his head down, Dino then put his two hands on the boy's cheeks, wipe the tears that rolling down and tries to keeps his face looking straight at him, but the boy is still weeping and trembling.

Hibari keeps his eyes close and doesn't want to look at Dino's face because he feels so embarrassing to look at the one, who just beat his ass. Dino then hug him tightly. Cannot stop crying, Hibari buries his face in Dino shoulder and wet Dino's shirt with his tears.

"Are you mad at me?" – Dino whisper to Hibari. Hibari doesn't answer, but Dino assumes that he's mad.

"It's ok, let it all out." Trying to help him calm down by rubbing his back, Dino let Hibari's head lean on his shoulder.

"Is it still hurt?" – He asks, the boy nods and sobbing.

"I'm so sorry! Sorry Kyouya!" – Dino kisses his forehead, and then lying down on the couch, let Hibari lying on top of him, since Hibari really needs some time to get back to himself.

Hibari falling asleep after a while, Dino carefully places him down the couch and starts treating his wounds with cold water. The wounds that Hibari had from the battle last time are still not fully healed, plus Hibari gains some more from the battle today, and from the beating. Treating Hibari wounds, Dino realizes that the boy damage himself too much, but never been broken. Dino just remember that Hibari is alone, independent, and doesn't want anybody to look after, that makes Dino even more worries about him. Hibari is a tough boy. Except for today, Dino made this boy broke down, and it isn't really because of the beating that he gave Hibari. He wonders if there anything else causes him broken.

Cleaning an open wound on Hibari left arm, Dino makes the boy startles from a pain and wake up. "Sorry did I wake you up? Let me finish covering this wound then you're all set!" – Dino holds his hand and cover up the wound with bandage.

After everything is done, Dino cleans up his mess. When he about to leave the room, Hibari reaches his hand up and pull Dino's shirt back.

"What you need Kyouya?" –Dino asks.

"Thank you" – said Hibari.

"No problem. By the way I should apolo…." – He smiles.

"Thank you for making me cries" – Hibari cuts through Dino words.

"Kyouya…?" – Dino confuses. He puts down the bow of cold water with the first aid kit and sits on the floor next to the couch where Hibari lying. "Can you please tell me?"

Hibari squeezes Dino's hand, and closes his eyes.

"It's just that ... I don't allow myself to cry… I told myself that crying is for the weak…!" - He begins. "But...I want to cry so many times for many reasons…and... it's hurt…. its hurt so bad when you cannot cry….! " – the boy's gray eyes start teary.

"Baka!" – Dino flicks the boy's forehead. " Kyouya! Remember this, everyone can cry, crying is not for the weak, crying is for releasing your pain, and your feeling...so just feel free to cry!" – Dino smiles at Hibari. He continues: "Please don't hurt yourself anymore. I'm always worries about you. I don't want to see you keep picking a fight and getting hurt. When I fight you, I really don't wanna hurt you. Seeing you get hurt is also hurting me." - kisses the boy on his cheek, Dino stays until Hibari falls into deep sleep.

-The End-


End file.
